Put on the wrong path-Jaune Arc Story Part 3
by NightmareJD
Summary: Hey here is for you part 3 I hope that you like it and I have a question for you what kind of revenge do you want for Jaune to apply for Weiss...Yang and Blake Give me the worst that you can, the most embarrassing moments that they do not want to be there anymore, you're help will be appreciated and written down the name of the person who helped me thank you. Don't forget Review


Put on the wrong path

Blake : Oum what have we done!

The words that Blake spoke shaken they're minds understanding what they had done to Jaune, Weiss locked at Blake " You know what he earned, for everything that he did!" shouting in anger every word was spit with poison in Jaune's name" He faked his papers and enrolled himself in the Academy without any experience, in every mission we had been with him we almost died because of him" she shouted with frustration and anger but not everyone was thinking the same thing.

Blake : Those were some papers Weiss, think what we had done to Jaune![Blake shouted out of frustration]

Yang : We killed him... I killed him...

Blake : No Yang you didn't do anything wrong it was only a mistake

Yang : A mistake that killed Jaune, a mistake that it could be avoided

Weiss : At least we got rid of a weak pawn in this world

Blake was shocked upon hearing what Weiss said to them" How dare you say that, even trough he saved our lives countless times in missions and everyday of the first year here in the Academy, he helped us with our problems even trough he could let us be, he always stood by our side" she shouted at Weiss furious about what she said.

Yang : We made a mistake girls and nobody need's to find out about this agree!

Weiss and Blake remained silent after hearing what Yang said only silence was present in the room nobody knew what to say or to do they only nodded" agree" said both of them simultaneously

Weiss : Well what we can do now

Yang : We go to the party and pretend that nothing happened right Blake?

Blake : Yeah you are right.

Minutes later the remaining girls from team RWBY arrived at the party, everyone inside the hall was having the time of they're life everyone was dancing, in a moment all the music stooped and the podium was bright Professor Ozpin entered in the ball room and climbed the stage to the microphone and spoke" Good evening students of the Beacon Academy, forgive me for disturbing you're Christmas party but I have something to announce tonight. As you can see a terrible incident happened on the school grounds, a student was attacked and left for dead in the snow with cold blood he was left to die outside in the cold winter form outside, we do not know who are the intruders" said in his cold tone of the voice Ozpin locked around to see if he can spot the intruders but all he saw was children who where shocked about the news, then one little student out of curiosity spoke" Sir who is that student?" asked intrigued about the news with the trough that this might be a sick joke "The student's name is Jaune Arc" Ozpin responded to the student, upon hearing the name of the victim everyone was shocked Jaune Arc the boy who always helps everyone and doesn't ask for anything in exchange for his help, always smiling and assuring them that everything will be okay even the farnus loved him for who he is not judging them for being humans or farnus he has the purest heart and beautiful soul that any woman would dream to have him as a husband and lover, Ozpin cough to get the attention of the students again " But I can assure you we will find them and they will be punished severely" Ozpin told his final words before leaving the stave a certain bunny farnus spoke.

Velvet : What happened to the rest of team JNPR?

Glynda : They insisted on guarding the door where Jaune is placed. But don't worry he gets the right medical treatment and he wont be expecting any visitors.

Ozpin : Well I bid you Merry Christmas and have fun at the party.

Ozpin left the ball room along side with Glynda leaving the children to have they're fun.

Glynda : So did you found out who it was the culprit Ozpin ?

Ozpin : It might be thee're, it might be not, we need to wait for mister Arc to wake up and only he will tell us who it was or...

Glynda : Or what Ozpin cut the crap and tell me, what is going to happen?

Ozpin : Glynda do you know the story of the Black Heart?

Glynda : I will always make good deeds and expect nothing from them, because this is my punishment.

Ozpin : Indeed time will pass by and the ones who wronged me will show them self to the light.

Time had fly by and Jaune Arc awoke from his slumber locking around the room he couldn't see nothing he leans down on the pillow and with his hands searchers around the bed and finds out a remote control with a single button he pressed and five seconds pass by some doctors and nurses storm in the room trying to make sure that Jaune is alright and nothing happened to him.

Doctor Peach : Mister Arc I am so happy that you are alright, do you fell ill or are you hurting somewhere?

Jaune : I am fine Doctor, where I am what happened to me, why can I see or fell anything?

Doctor Peach could not muster the words to tell him what happened to him she was to afraid to tell him, he might not react good afther hearing the news.

Ozpin : Well Mister Arc I am glad to hear form you, as you can see the anesthetic work's really fine and you healed quite well. Doctor peach can you make some last tests on Mister Arc to see if everything is alright, and if it is possible to be done faster?

Doctor Peach : I will see what can I do

Doctor Peach tested every movement of Jaunes joints and strength sight but the blindfold on his eyes was to long and his eyes need some time in the dark to recover " Well as you can see everything will be fine, your body recovered really fast and will be able to leave in a few hours after the anesthetic wears off and if the results are alright" telling him that he could leave in a few hours was the best thing in his life, Jaune waited and Peach come with his test results and everything was good but he needed to wait a few hours before he could leave hie eye sight need to restore to the sunlight.

Jaune watched the shattered moon his bright and beauty he didn't know what to do next he missed his team, but he felt a presence in his room but he paid no mind.

Ozpin : I see that you have woken um Mister Arc.

Jaune : Professor Ozpin what are you doing here at this hour [he was shocked when he hear Ozpin's voice in his room]

Ozpin : As you can see Mister Arc I came here to discus with you. You wouldn't mind me here being with you.

Jaune : Not at all Professor, might as well keep me company while I regain my full potential of sight back.

Ozpin : Indeed Mister Arc!

Jaune : Jaune is fine Professor Ozpin, I don't like people calling me Arc it makes me fell old.

Ozpin : I see Jaune then you can call me as well Ozpin I prefer that name than Professor.

Jaune : Deal...So what brings you here at this hour Ozpin ?

Ozpin : Well Jaune I came here to speak with you and tell you what happened this days

Jaune : Well I don't think that I missed so much It has been only a day, am I right?

Ozpine : Indeed it only has been a day Jaune but do you know what happened to you or in what stage you where?

Jaune : Well I got knocked out but I don't remember who why did something happened while I slept ?

Ozpin : Well as you can see Jaune you where in coma, you cheated death two times.

Jaune : What do you mean that I cheated death two times? Ozpin what happened to me while I was unconscious?

Ozpin : Jaune...

Ozpin was silent he saw Jaune that he was getting scared and took out from his chest pocket the results of him when Jaune read them it felt like the world collapsed on him, he couldn't believe what happened to him, then he remembered who had done this to him, he became furious tears started to fall down" What did I do to deserve this" said in grief Ozpin got near Jaune and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Jaune : How can I still be alive Ozpin HOW![shouted in anger]

Ozpin : Jaune I am not allowed to tell you this but you must keep it secret.

Jaune agreed to Ozpins terms : What did you do to my body ?

Ozpin : We injected dust particles inside you're body and we used a quantity that could kill even a Goliath but you managed to survive the side effects if you know what I mean.

Jaune : I see so what is going to happen with me?

Ozpin : You will continue the usual life stile that you have, and please report to my office when you remember who did this to you OK?

Jaune : Alright Ozpin I will.

Ozpin left the room where Jaune stood there all alone furious" Why it always happens to me...sigh...I wont forgive them for that, I wont let them walk over me, from this night onward Jaune Arc will make a new chapter that everyone doesn't want to see, they will fear me and will know what a true Nightmare lock's like, only the people that where true friends to me will be safe everyone else will shiver when they hear my name" spoke in a dark tone Jaune turned a new page to a new chapter will leave a good mark on them.

Three hours passed when Ozpin left Jaune's room his sight got better he walks to his dorm only to find out that the door is locked, he knocks on the door on only to see Ren opening the door Jaune's first sight of his brother was his hand's and eyes, Jaune couldn't believe what he saw Ren the most calm person who always was fresh every morning even with Nora by his side nagging him all day long he locked like he was kept awake by a Death Stalker and King Taiju trying to catch him, with black bags under the eyes Ren saw Jaune standing in front of him leaning against a crutch Ren for the first time jumped on Jaune and hugged him like it was the last thing to do.

Jaune : Glad to see you to Ren, hey where is everyone else?

Jaune got inside his dorm and sat on his bed

Ren : Nora is with Phyrra to the Christmas party trying to cheer Phyrra up after she found out about you.

Jaune : Are they alright ?

Ren : Yes Jaune they will be after they will find out that you are here.

Jaune : I know...what happened to your hands Ren? and your're eye's look terrible what happened?

Ren : I tried to find out who did this to you and didn't sleep at all, I was so furious that I couldn't be there to help you do you know who did this to you ?

Jaune : Yes Ren I know.

Ren jumped from the bed and garbed Jaune's shoulders : WHO DID THIS TO YOU JAUNE WHO![shouting in anger and frustration]

Jaune : Ren I will tell you but you have to promise me that everything will remain here in this room.

Ren saw the fury in his leaders eyes and accepted : I Promis that everything you will say will remain in this room and nobody else but I will keep this secret.

Jaune : I will accept that Promise Ren and you shall receive your answer.

Jaune stood silent for a few moments : It was Team RWBY my brother.

Ren was shocked upon hearing the news coming form his team leader and brother : What do you mean Team RWBY, what did you do to them?

Jaune : Nothing I did nothing...they misunderstood my actions and attacked me

Ren : Why would they do something like that, especially to you?

Jaune got up from the bed and brought a pack of six cans of soda for them" It is a long story Ren are you willing to listen to it" without any hesitation Ren responded" yes"

Jaune told the story to Ren and he was shocked to hear what Yang, Blake and Weiss did to Jaune only because they misunderstood his actions Ren was more angry.

Ren : I can't believe that they would do something like that to you even trough you helped them a lot.

Jaune : Don't worry Ren thanks to them a new chapter of my life has come, and they will know what a nightmare lock's like.

Ren was a bit scared and curious at the same time : What do you mean by that Jaune?

Jaune : They will feel the same pain that I felt when I was betrayed by my own friends.

Then the JNPR dorm door opened and came Nora and Phyrra inside the shock on they're faces when they saw Jaune in the room fresh like nothing happened both of them jumped on him hugging like there is no tomorrow Phyrra was crying Nora as well and hugging him even tighter, Ren intervened between the girls and Jaune.

Ren : Alright girls we don't want Jaune to go back to the hospital right.[The girls heard Ren what he told them.]

Jaune : We will speak more in the morning OK?

Ren, Nora and Phyrra : Agree.

Ren : Let's get in the bed tomorrow will be a long day.

Everyone slept except the team leader laying on his back locking at the ceiling he trough to himself" How they will react when they will see me tomorrow hmmm"

To Be Continue

End of chapter 3


End file.
